


【DV】A Chance Meeting

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 3D×3V5V 的双飞文学。Alpha:Dante   Omega:VergilVergil回到了数年前的月下雨夜。他扯断象征命运的蝴蝶羽翼，给两个年轻人上了毕生难忘的一课。





	【DV】A Chance Meeting

肌肉被切割之声自刀锋穿透血肉之躯的瞬间打破了周遭的寂静。

 

书从手中滑下，阿克汉姆目眦尽裂，至死不知道自己的计划哪里出了错。大股鲜血从他的口中和心脏处涌出，顺着冰冷的阎魔刀身滴落地面，还有几滴飞溅到面前人的靴尖上留下一块肮脏的血污。

 

Vergil眉眼间锐利与戾气迸射，残酷美学在他身上体现得淋漓尽致。他无机质的浅色瞳孔倒影出觊觎斯巴达之力的可悲之人最后死不瞑目的面孔。

 

他吸取了当年的教训变得愈发谨慎，贯穿心脏的伤势尤显不够。Vergil拔出阎魔，在空中挽了一个漂亮的刀花。下一秒，阿克汉姆的尸体就被割裂的空间碎片分散到了各个不同的世界——若是这样都有本事再活过来，也不失为一个可敬的对手。

 

对数年前导致兄弟相残的幕后推手报以冷眼，Vergil平静地目送这位酷爱自导自演的小丑过早退场。

 

他只不过解决了问题的导火索。

 

 

Vergil的思绪被望不到尽头的石阶勾回过去的深渊。这条通往宿命的道路只有亲自走过才让他第一次尝试设身处地去了解，当初但丁又是抱着什么样的心情单刀赴约，天真地认为可以靠爱的呼唤挽回一意孤行的维吉尔。

 

……

如果他没有在塔里迷路，一切都会变的更有可信度。

 

 

 

与时空旅行者Vergil的不紧不慢相反，特米尼格塔顶的两人早已杀红了眼。没有阿克汉姆心怀叵测的阻拦，双子间的死斗提前到但丁刚觉醒魔人的那一刻。叛逆与阎魔的交锋火花四射，突破音障的攻速令周遭的雨水都陷入了相对静止状态。浑身的衣物都被浸湿，他们分不清身上的猩红到底是谁的血，恶魔血脉的共鸣在血管中叫嚣着让对方低头臣服，哪怕是付出杀死一人的代价。

 

入眼尽是维吉尔那张寡淡冷情的脸，但丁从未觉得内心恶魔的一面如此躁动不安。他的呼吸愈发急促，肌肉下意识做出的攻击和防御全部归于本能的反应。

 

黑暗的念头一旦有了苗头就顺理成章烧成燎原大火。但丁双目赤红，浑身散发着诡秘的白光，那是恶魔之力暴走的征兆。与维吉尔激烈的厮杀让体温急剧升高的同时唤醒了他内心深处囚禁的凶猛野兽。

 

——阻止他，杀了他，撕裂他，吞噬他，毁掉他…！！！

 

维吉尔警铃大作，在魔界浴血奋战多年的战斗经验告诉他但丁此时完全没有理智可言。可是那又如何，他愚蠢的弟弟才刚学会了走路就急着想要奔跑，从他极具压迫性却毫无章法的招式中可见一斑。鲁莽的幼兽又如何敌得过老练的猎手？

 

这是维吉尔犯的第一个错——过度自信到轻视世界上的另一个半魔。

 

他没有费多大力气就再次制服了但丁。叛逆大剑在今晚第二次光顾了它主人的胸口。

 

觉醒后的但丁确实比之前要难对付得多，即使是维吉尔也在这场博弈中丢失了一贯的风度和从容。他维持握着叛逆半跪在但丁上方的姿态牢牢地将胞弟钉死在了地面，呼吸紊乱，一丝不苟梳到脑后的背头也散了下来。

 

“可悲。”他冷酷地总结，“看到了吗？没有力量，你战胜不了我。”

 

但丁齿间发出令人毛骨悚然的骨骼错位声，用困兽般的眼神死死盯着维吉尔，仿佛要用视线将他千刀万剐。

 

“你连站立的资格都没有。”青色的恶魔冷笑着加重手上的力道，把大剑又送进去一寸。

 

一种古怪的，区别于杀戮天性的欲望占据了但丁的头脑。他感受不到胸口的疼痛，也听不到任何声音，唯有维吉尔一张一合的薄唇在他眼前无限放大。他想…不顾一切咬上那双唇，榨取他甜美的血液，让他的自大狂哥哥露出恼怒的神情痛呼出声，哪怕下一秒就要被幻影剑扎成刺猬，他也要给混蛋维吉尔一个教训。

 

若有若无的香气从但丁的正上方像一只无形的手攥住了但丁绷紧的神经，压垮了他最后的理性。那是血腥味也无法掩盖的，维吉尔身上独有的肃杀如冬雪的气息，却又混入一丝雪松般凛冽清冷的淡香扰的人意乱情迷。

 

恶魔敏锐的感官嗅觉让他将目标锁定在维吉尔被包裹的严严实实后颈。

 

但丁的蓝眼珠如濒死者缓慢地滚动，抓住叛逆刀身的手无力地垂下。在维吉尔眼中他俨然丧失了反抗能力，承认了自己败者的身份。

 

所以当魔人化的但丁突然暴起，尖锐的利爪卡住维吉尔的咽喉将他面朝下掼在地上完全逆转他们的体位时，猝不及防的维吉尔瞳孔骤缩。他还没来得及暴怒，就被后颈传来的剧痛激出了堪称凄厉的惨叫。

 

活生生从剑柄处挣脱了胸口的叛逆，血如泉涌也阻挡不了但丁咬上那个诱惑他的腺体。他的喉间传出类似野兽低沉的咆哮声。不知是何种力量驱动他完成这本能的标记行为，此时此刻对眼前唯一血亲的占有欲冲昏了但丁的头脑。

 

维吉尔清冷的信息素有效缓解了他浑身的燥热，可这还远远不够。他需要更多…更多！

 

“该死的…渣滓！！”尚未从刺骨的痛楚中抽身，维吉尔的愤怒几乎化作实质。数支湛蓝澄澈的幻影剑在但丁四周排兵布阵，主要他动动手指就能摆脱这不堪的劣势。

 

惊惧攀上他的面孔，他震惊地发现一阵不合时宜的热潮席卷了全身，剥夺了他所有反抗和挣扎的能力。

 

“你对我做了什么…”潮红在他过分苍白的两颊上浮现，维吉尔紧咬着下唇防止自己泄出丢人的喘息和呻吟。该死的但丁还压在他的背上舔咬啃噬着那块被他隐藏起来的弱点。

 

半魔觉醒的意味着第二性征发育成熟，而初次热潮的来势凶猛，单凭一个人难以抵御。多年前在魔界的那场情热差点害死他，可他还是挺过来了，用他一贯的心狠手辣——将阎魔刀插在自己的腹部缓解发情带来的理性崩塌。他将失控和雌伏的念头视为耻辱，那一天的记忆伴随着后颈蠢蠢欲动渴求着烙印的腺体被他一同封存。

 

可但丁，愚蠢的但丁，就这样轻而易举地摧毁了他冷硬的外壳，强行挖出内里鲜血淋漓的嫩肉让它暴露在外。

 

他被但丁标记了。虽然这只是个互换信息素的临时标记，但也足够将他脆弱的神经压垮，搅得他脑内天翻地覆。但丁滚烫的热度被转嫁到了维吉尔身上，现在他变成了欲火焚身的那一个。最后一丝清明即将从他眼中消失，残余的理智告诉他应该赶紧逃离但丁，躲到他触及不到之处。

 

“…你在哭吗？维吉尔。”魔人金属质感的嗓音在他耳边低语。沙哑，低沉，又饱含复杂的情愫。

 

——蠢货，我才没有。是雨水。

 

得不到他的回应，一双炙热的手摸上他的脸颊。但丁执意要扳过他的脸看他的表情，他们两人就像童年时代那样推搡纠缠在一起，一个急切地想要索取，另一个带着抗拒回避。最终但丁还是略胜一筹，因为被迫拉入情潮的维吉尔无法魔人化。他分别抓着维吉尔的两只手，将它们按在被他血液渗透的石砖地上，不由分说地用额头抵上维吉尔的。双生子的精神链接在多年的分离后第一次完成了共振。

 

“承认吧，你也同样渴求我。”他不依不饶，比维吉尔大了一号的身体让他的兄长完全被笼罩在阴影下，“我闻出来了。你是Omega，我是Alpha，我们是天生一对。”

 

但丁的话宛如一盆冷水浇灭了维吉尔心头的火。在滔天的怒意和不甘驱使下他不知从哪积蓄了的爆发力，修长的双腿夹着但丁的腰以一个标准格斗锁技互换了他们的上下位置，居高临下地骑在但丁身上。

 

尚未褪去眼角的艳红和剧烈的喘息暴露了维吉尔不过是强弩之末。他固执地坚守身为斯巴达长子，作为兄长的权威和尊严。诚然他对分化成Alpha的但丁有着刻骨的恨和毒液般滋生的妒忌，他也绝不会允许但丁用第二性别来羞辱他，骑在他头上对他指手画脚。

 

“天真。”维吉尔换上最刻薄鄙夷的表情唾弃他的兄弟。“浅薄如你才会觉得这样就能左右我的意志。”他轻蔑地说，高傲的像只趾高气扬的天鹅。

 

“我想要，会自己来拿。”凶狠地啃上身下人的唇，维吉尔主动和但丁交换了一个血腥的吻。本能与天性于此刻彻底击垮了理性与自矜。

 

 

从你死我活的打斗到难舍难分的缠绵对他们而言似乎并无明显的界限。在更小的时候他们就干过相似的事：维吉尔在沙发上独自看书，被忽视的但丁想方设法夺回他哥哥的注意力，通常他会用最极端的方式，比如一脚踹上他哥漂亮的脸，然后恼羞成怒的维吉尔就会扔下书扑向他和他扭打在一起。瞧，结果都是一样，但维吉尔就是需要给他一些压力和挑衅才会跳入陷阱。有时候但丁觉得维吉尔捉摸不透，有时候又觉得他单纯的可笑。

 

“变回来。我不想亲一块石头。”维吉尔嫌弃地推开魔人但丁再次凑过来的脸，后者被亲的正在兴头上完全不想照做，下场是被残暴的兄长用刀柄猛击腹部数次榨干了最后的魔力。

 

操，他真够野的。这是但丁痛呼着变回人类形态时脑子里唯一的念头。

 

有哪个Omega会像他哥一样难搞？柔弱就不提了，维吉尔一个字母都不沾边。更别说他哥作天作地的个性，失散后的每一次出现在他面前都会丢下堆烂摊子留给他收拾。他不是没有想过，那么具有侵略性的维吉尔多半是个Alpha，而自己大概率是个Beta？毕竟他到了成年的那一天还是没等来色情杂志里描述的那种性欲上头的冲动——为数不多的几次打手枪，性幻想对象居然还是自己的亲哥。

 

今天这场意外让他感慨老天还是眷顾他的。虽然这听上去很卑鄙，但“维吉尔是个Omega”这个事实还是击中他，撕开了他内心深处那道隐蔽的遮掩，暴露出难掩的欣慰和窃喜。Alpha操Omega不是天经地义的吗？更何况他们还是双胞胎，世上没有比彼此更完美的容器了，他们会在交合中重回在母亲子宫中最原始的状态，在灵肉结合的瞬间融为一体。

 

但维吉尔对此嗤之以鼻。他憎恨被操控，绝不会甘心做软绵绵的Omega将自己托付给任何一个Alpha，但丁也不行。如果有得选他宁可抱着阎魔刀禁欲一辈子。力量才能带给他安全感。

 

现在的气氛有些尴尬。维吉尔依旧骑在但丁的小腹上，和他大眼瞪小眼。理智回笼的但丁对他哥的钦佩更上一层：维吉尔都快坐不直了还能坚持按住他不让他动弹，握着阎魔刀的架势像是要给戳着他屁股的老二雕个花。

 

“你…没有自己做过？”但丁试探性地问。

 

“我没有那种需求，蠢货。”他哥恶狠狠地回答，如果不是眉眼间雨水都冲刷不去的春色或许还真能吓唬住但丁。

 

好极了。维吉尔还是处。

糟透了，他自己也是。

 

但丁清楚得很，维吉尔还是拉不下脸面扒了他的裤子坐上去自己动。他磨人的老哥应对情欲的方式简单粗暴，真正箭在弦上的时候又纯情的要死。他想要主动代劳，可维吉尔又不愿意。斯巴达家的长子向来说一不二，就算他们两人都快被不上不下的情欲燃烧殆尽，他都倔强的不肯让出主动权。

 

 

Vergil就在这个时候像幽灵一样出现在两个年轻人的面前。

 

塔内错综复杂的迷宫的确耽搁了他一些时间，但好在也不晚，年轻的但丁和维吉尔都还没能把对方弄死，虽然眼下的局面也乐观不到哪去。

 

直感更敏锐的维吉尔立刻像被踩到尾巴的猫猛地抬起头，看见Vergil脸的刹那汗毛倒竖，条件反射地从但丁身上跳下，裹紧靛蓝色的风衣遮住自己凌乱的上身；而但丁则像是被入侵领地打扰交配的雄狮，用他的身体挡住了维吉尔，警惕地怒视不速之客。

 

“看来我来的不是时候。”Vergil平静地说，无视一触即发的杀意，神情自若得仿佛是在自家庭院漫步。

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

事情经过是这样的。年轻的维吉尔理所当然的对这个贸然出现在眼前的年长自己充满怀疑和敌意，擅于蛊惑人心变成他人模样的恶魔他杀过不少，可Vergil散发出的气息又的的确确和自己如出一辙，但丁也后知后觉地意识到了这一点，这就是他们迟迟没有先动手的原因。

而Vergil则蹙眉看着两个处男扭扭捏捏的初体验，作为年长者他决定给他们上一课。

 

震惊已经不足以描述维吉尔此时的心情。他瞠目结舌地看着年长的自己迈着从容不迫的优雅步伐走近但丁，无比自然地拉开但丁的裤链释放出那根颇具分量的性器。

 

“你们遇到了一点麻烦。”他呼出的热气喷洒在阴茎头部，但丁一动都不敢动，生怕这个魔王气场的维吉尔把他的老二一口咬下来。可这一幕实在太刺激，性器背叛了他内心的恐惧反而翘的更高，示威似的指向Vergil高挺的鼻梁。

 

“你当我是死的吗。”刀光一闪，维吉尔的攻势迅猛如虹，却被另一道更快的刀气逼退。

阎魔刀脱手的瞬间，他错愕的发现年长者根本没有出鞘，仅用刀鞘就挡住了他的攻击。

 

Vergil怜悯地望着他，像是对一个无理取闹的孩子颇有微词。

 

“放轻松。”他轻声说，为了展现自己的诚意甚至放下了手中的阎魔刀。“你们需要一点指导。”

 

 

不会有比这更离奇的遭遇了。但丁晕乎乎地想，怠惰的大脑彻底放弃了思考。

 

几十分钟前维吉尔还想杀了他，现在却伏在他胯下神色不甘地帮他含屌——和另一个成熟的，拥有凌驾他们二人之上力量的维吉尔，一起服侍他的阴茎。

 

在他不到二十年的短暂人生中，最淫乱荒诞的梦都比不上眼前的美景。

 

从但丁的视角看下去，Vergil银白的睫毛轻颤，低眉垂眼吮吸自己性器的模样下流又梦幻：他从侧面沿着柱身舔舐认真的像在对待艺术品的雕塑家，故意用舌尖挑逗戳刺铃口时的露骨又像极了业务熟练的娼妓。阴茎抵在他饱满的下唇，他眯着眼像是在品尝什么珍馐般小口吸咬着硕大的龟头，惯于握刀的右手尽职尽责地揉搓着被他冷落的阴囊。

 

但丁爽得不住倒吸凉气，糟糕的念头被他强制驱逐出脑内。罪恶感让他赶紧将目光转向属于他的维吉尔。比起年长者的游刃有余，年轻的维吉尔青涩的几乎手足无措。

 

Vergil“我会做的比你更好”的暗示激起了维吉尔争强好胜的心。不屑于年长的自己温吞磨人的动作，他选择用更极端的方式好好招待他的兄弟：掐着但丁阴茎的根部，努力张口一股脑吞到了底。

 

维吉尔还是高估了自己的口交能力。这一记猛烈的，自讨苦吃的深喉成功逼出他眼角晶莹的生理性泪水。他差点被来不及吞咽的唾液呛到，可不服输的天性让他忍住了咽反射强烈的作呕感，仅仅是压抑着咳嗽的冲动用声带震动缓解不适。他眼睛红的像只兔子，目光却凶狠的像捕食的狼，挑衅地抬眼看向身旁的Vergil和面前的但丁。

 

但丁被这一眼看得差点缴械投降，他哥眼里蒙着一层水汽瞪他的样子过于销魂。说真的，维吉尔在勾起人征服欲这方面简直天赋异禀。他还不知道这是Omega在热潮期对Alpha同样的占有欲在作祟：维吉尔本能地将年长的他视为竞争对手，因此他甚至会逼迫自己做平时嗤之以鼻的事。

 

“动你的舌头，不要只是含着。”Vergil的舌头离开但丁的阴茎时拉出一条暧昧的细丝，他主动为维吉尔让出了位置，耐心地在一旁指导他如何让但丁尽快高潮。

 

“不需要你教我。”维吉尔短暂地吐出口中的性器，冷冰冰地回敬。年长者玩味地挑眉，嘴角勾勒出一个玩味的笑。他打算给年轻不知天高地厚的自己一个教训。

 

当维吉尔喘匀了气，打算再度将那根性器塞进自己嘴里时，一双手抚上他的后脑，在他还没反应过来之前，用力将他的脑袋向下压让他体会到什么叫货真价实的深喉。

 

来自后方防不胜防的偷袭让维吉尔被但丁的阴茎直接入侵到喉管的最深处，他发出了惊惶的呜咽，眼泪不受控制地飙出，后穴却诚实地分泌表达亢奋的体液，濡湿了他深色的皮裤——没有被触碰下体，也没有坚硬的性器捅入他饥渴收缩的后穴，维吉尔只是被插着喉咙就达到了一次干性高潮。

 

而但丁在他哥温暖高热的咽喉挤压下终于丢盔卸甲，低喘战栗着射出了今天的第一发存货。Alpha的初精又多又浓，根部膨胀的结卡在维吉尔的口中让他来不及抽出。他骄矜的哥哥只能像被注入过量奶油的泡芙，浓稠的精液顺着无法闭合的唇缝溢出，弄脏了那张皎洁与赩然并存的面孔。

 

等到但丁的结消退，软化的阴茎骨从维吉尔嘴里滑出发出“啵”的声响，Vergil意味不明的轻笑声传入两人耳中。双子默契十足地涨红脸，同时偏过头拒绝和对方有任何视线上的接触。

 

太逊了。遗憾地摇头，Vergil在心中为他们的表现打了不及格。他像个没有感情的局外人用审视的眼神打量着羞赧的两人，实用主义者的本质让他采取下一步行动。

 

不顾还沉浸在高潮余韵中的但丁尚未缓过不应期，Vergil比一般人体温略低的手指摸上了他半勃的性器，在他懊恼的惊呼和半推半就中用娴熟的动作再度让这根日后会成为人间凶器的阴茎重现生机。

 

“你的老二不会就只有这点用处吧。”他嘴角的嘲讽刺伤了但丁幼小的心灵。

 

操他的。全世界都该禁止他哥在做爱时冷笑。

 

久违的怒火重新在但丁胸口点燃，他怒极反笑，不知死活地反击，“哦？看来时间的磨练并没有让你变得更讨人喜欢啊老哥。你这张嘴刚才含我的时候可老实的很。”话虽这么说，他还是瞧瞧瞥了一眼维吉尔，后者居然难得的没有反驳，总是被戾气覆盖的五官此刻却被酣酡占据，眼神迷离又难耐地用湿漉漉的屁股摩擦但丁的下体。 

 

哇哦，但丁得一分。他干巴巴的想，他年轻的哥哥已经彻底沦为了欲望的奴隶。

 

与两人的狼狈大相径庭的是Vergil的衣冠楚楚，面无表情的他连一根头发丝都没乱。他也没有理会幼弟的出言不逊，因为还有更重要的事等着他去做。

 

“你要做什么...”来势汹汹的情潮烧得维吉尔眼睛都快睁不开，朦胧间他感受到刚才暗算自己的那双手三两下撕毁了他的长裤，穿过膝弯把他托举起来，将那个饥渴的，流着水一缩一缩的小穴暴露在阴湿的空气中。

 

他蓦然瞪大了眼，不祥的预感勉强唤醒了他钝化的警惕——他知道未来的自己要做什么了。

 

“不，住手，我还不想...！”维吉尔试图并拢打颤的双腿，可Vergil一手牢牢控制住他的大腿，另一只手用两根手指毫不犹豫在他后穴里翻搅的动作让他所有的抵抗都变得软绵无力。他还没有做好充足的心理准备迎接胞弟的性器，就要被另一个自己强制开苞。

 

“力量决定一切。”Vergil轻松制住他徒劳的反抗，察觉到拓张的差不多就把年轻自己的后穴对准了但丁的阴茎。

 

“所以我说了算。”他带着不容拒绝的力度握着维吉尔的腰，无情地按下去。

 

\--------------------------------------------

啪啪的水声和着肉体拍打的闷响回荡在寂静的雨夜。

 

维吉尔前后受制，Vergil压着他的肩膀断绝了他向上逃窜的后路，身下的但丁又掐着他两条白花花的大腿，手指用力到深陷进肉里，不给他任何逃避的机会。与契合的Omega交媾带来的每一个毛孔都呐喊着舒爽的体验让猩红再度染上但丁的双眼，他发狠似的将自己肿胀的阴茎不断送进那个高热痉挛的肉穴，每次只退出根部，再挺腰撞进去时恨不得把阴囊也一并塞进去。

 

支配和占有的本能驱使但丁紧紧搂住维吉尔，吻上他的喉结，在他的耳边低声动情地念着他的名字——

 

维吉尔…维吉尔…！

 

他突然有一种要落泪的冲动，为了不在两个维吉尔面前丢双倍的脸，他赶紧将整张脸都埋在了他哥的颈间，贪婪地吸着属于维吉尔的信息素。而Vergil居高临下地看着这一切，不置一言。整个过程中但丁都怯于抬头看他的表情，他对这个成熟版的维吉尔心存敬畏乃至恐惧。只因Vergil冰川般的眼跨越了时空看穿了他和维吉尔的未来与命运。

 

他怀抱着维吉尔就像是抓住了一个易碎的梦，耳间萦绕的是胞兄意乱情迷的低吟和啜泣。将高傲不可一世的维吉尔拘禁在自己的身下任他索取，这种滋味过于甜美。他情不自禁舔去兄长面颊上分不清是雨水还是泪的液体，就着下体相连的姿势将维吉尔翻身掀倒在地，用最原始的野兽交配式后入狂风暴雨般侵犯他。

 

后入的体位使但丁进入的更深，维吉尔的嗓子都喊哑了，叫到最后只能发出模糊的气音。但丁卡住他的后颈让他的额头抵在地上，随着操他的动作整个人不断向前耸动，粗糙不平的地面在他的面颊上划出一道道血痕。恍惚间维吉尔感受到一双手轻柔地托起他的脸，拭去那些脏污和血迹，让他卧在自己的膝枕上缓解他的痛楚。

 

但丁复杂地望了一眼一脸平淡做出这种举动的Vergil，一股莫名的酸涩涌上心头。他赌气地用角度更加刁钻的肏弄苛责兄长，阴茎的头部数次擦过他的敏感点却不给个痛快。

 

“差不多可以了。”这瞒不过Vergil，他忍住了发笑的冲动，面上一本正经地打断但丁幼稚的报复。“插进他的生殖腔，在他体内成结。”这次他用了命令的口吻，内容却直白露骨得惹人害臊。

 

“不用你说。”但丁不服气地小声嘟囔。可他很快忿忿不平地发现，越是用力地撞击维吉尔的臀部，就越是把他送进Vergil的怀里。他的老哥现在软得像只发春的母猫，哭都哭不出来只能在年长者的膝盖上无意识地蹭着脸颊寻求更多的安慰。但丁恨得咬牙切齿，却又无可奈何。

 

最后的几个深顶，维吉尔还是没能守住他的面子，抢先一步射了出来，白浊弄脏了他面前Vergil深色的马甲和小腹，因高潮而不断绞紧的甬道成功的让但丁也精关失守。被彻底标记的恐惧激起了维吉尔的垂死挣扎，他奋力向前爬去想要逃离让他失控的根源，却被但丁拖着腰拽回来一个反向施力，重重地闯进那个神圣的入口。

 

被亲弟弟的性器在生殖腔内成结内射时，他爆发出让年长者都动容的，交织着愉悦与痛苦的哀嚎。

 

绝望的情绪淹没了他，维吉尔神情麻木地将自己交托给了眼前的黑暗，泪眼婆娑地晕了过去。

 

但丁依依不舍地将自己拔了出去，临了还意犹未尽地在维吉尔的后颈又舔又咬，将气息完完全全地注入自己的Omega体内。

 

他还没来得及温存多久，就被一阵强大的冲击甩到几米之外。屁股着地的刹那他见鬼似的看着一条闪着蓝色幽光的长尾在空中耀武扬威地甩动，那就是把他抽飞的罪魁祸首。

 

“见鬼，你想干嘛？！”他恼火地刚想爬起来，又被Vergil修长的腿踩在胸口动弹不得，这个角度看过去的风光过于旖旎，他艰难地吞了口唾沫，好不容易淡化的罪恶感又让他心里天人交战。

 

Vergil附身凑近但丁时穹顶恰巧闪过一道惊雷，他的半边侧脸在闪电的映照下显得尤为鬼魅。

 

他笑得像个真正的恶魔，方才身为长者的矜持荡然无存。

 

“喂…我还没…”但丁无力地提出反对意见，却只能眼睁睁看着Vergil慢条斯理地褪下长裤至膝弯处，扶着他疲软的阴茎在股间蹭到再次勃起就坐了进去，动作熟稔的令他目瞪口呆。

 

将阴茎吃到底后，Vergil发出了满足的喟叹，神情餍足又放荡地向后扬起脖颈。虽然比不上未来但丁那般粗长，但也够用了。他漫不经心地在心里点评。

 

但丁则委屈到了极点。Vergil蛮横地扯着他胸前的枪带，拉着缰绳般完全把他当作一匹马来骑。当他试图获得主导权时，几支幻影剑擦着他的四肢将他的风衣钉在了地上，其中的威胁和警告不言而喻。

 

“躺好。不然我的幻影剑可不长眼。”年长者双手按在他的小腹，肆意摆动腰肢，全凭喜好照顾到自己所有的敏感点，唯独避过了Omega所独有的生殖腔。

 

鬼使神差间，但丁知道那丝违和感出在哪儿了。自始至终，年长的维吉尔都没有释放过一丁点自己的信息素。带着好奇与探究，他小心翼翼地伸出手想要触碰Vergil颈后那块神秘的圣地。

 

“别碰。”Vergil眼中的情欲立刻消失的无影无踪。他用尾巴打开但丁的手，带着自己都没意识到的温柔缓缓摸上后颈。

 

“这里，不属于你。”他这席话宛如给但丁判了死刑。后者终于绷不住，丢脸的哭出声，眼泪像断了线的珠子大颗大颗落下。

 

Vergil无奈地停下了动作，他不知道又戳到了但丁哪根脆弱的神经和多愁善感的心，思忖了片刻他不耐烦地用尾巴缠上但丁的脖子，勒紧。

 

“你哭什么？”

 

“…你说你不属于我。”但丁吸着鼻子，颤颤巍巍地说。

 

“我是指现在的你。”他说，“以后，要看你的本事。”

 

但丁的脸上又放晴了。

 

Vergil嗤笑一声，颇为感慨自己居然也有安抚小朋友的一天。当他再次投入回这场被打断的性事中，这次他大发慈悲地准了但丁摸上他的腰，用和冷峻面孔截然相反的热情内壁将但丁送上了今日的第三次高潮。

 

他当然没允许但丁射进他体内。在但丁泄出的瞬间他完成了从抽身起立到拉上裤子这一系列动作，速度快到精液只来得及溅上他禁欲系的黑色皮靴，留下的星星点点是见证这场合奸的唯一证据。

 

“喂…！你该不会就这样一走了之吧？！”等到但丁缓过神来，入目的便是Vergil捡起阎魔刀，熟练无比地十字斩划开时空裂缝，半只脚都踏了进去。

 

他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，在冲向Vergil时却顿住了——他看到了不远处躺在地上的维吉尔。

 

他只迟疑了三秒钟，就扑向了真正应该留住的人。

 

 

“你倒好…提上裤子就翻脸不认人。我又该拿他怎么办？！”

 

但丁愤恨地望向他，又低头看着怀里昏迷的维吉尔，一副又要哭出来的表情十足像将被抛弃的幼犬。

 

微不可闻地叹了口气，Vergil并没有回头。

 

“别杀他，也别放过他。”这是他能留下的最后忠告。

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

但丁久久地抱着维吉尔，发了好一会儿呆。

 

“等你醒过来，又会想跑路了吧。”但丁撇着嘴角露出一个苦笑，手指却轻柔地拨开维吉尔遮住眼睛的碎发。他的哥哥即使陷入昏迷依旧眉头紧皱，如缺乏安全感的野猫般蜷缩着身子依偎在他的胸膛上。

 

他伸出手，抬头望向乌云逐渐消散的天空。雨停了。

 

“我不会再放你走了，就算要打断你的腿。”将维吉尔打横抱起，让他的头靠在自己的肩上，迷茫迟疑从但丁的眼中散去，取而代之的是前所未有的坚定。

“你就待在我身边慢慢赎罪吧。”

 

他在维吉尔的额头上烙下一个不带情欲的吻。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 是端午节投票的点梗，不好意思现在才肝出来QAQ  
> OOC是肯定且必然的，但我尽量合理化了（卑微）


End file.
